


Shut Up and Drive

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, jongkey - Freeform, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is a stressed out college student who just wants to make some extra money. All his nights as a designated driver drag on until he meets an intriguing passenger named Kibum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got sad writing "Restless" lol. For who knows what reason I was doing random research on desginated drivers in South Korea and that sparked this fanfic idea. Comedy, romance and love triangles ensued. Enjoy ^^

                An envelope laid alone in the blue tin P.O box, the seventh one this week. Minho sighed and slammed the box shut without pulling it out. Surely it was the financial aid department again, the same office he avoided visiting every time he showed his face on campus. He’ll pay them if he can bare this job for much longer, maybe. Then again, maybe not.

                He adjusted his backpack over his shoulder before exiting his building. A cool crisp breeze and the smell of the rain greeted him when he stepped outside. On this hot May day he was hoping that it would rain. The sound could wash his worries away, or at least that’s what he told himself when the soft hush of a fresh downpour descended on Seoul.

                Ah, but perhaps it would be good for him if it didn’t. It’s hell for a designated driver when the roads are slick and the glass gets foggy. Bad enough dealing with the usual plastered divorcee complaining about his ex-wife and alimony, or a businessman who is unappreciated by his boss. A drunk girl who got dumped venting her frustrations, possibly leading to both of their deaths. Hell really had no fury like someone wasted on a rainy day scorned.

                Minho slid his finger across his phone screen when a notification appeared. A request for a driver in Itaewon. Tapping the icon, he watched the app present him with the information of his client after accepting the pick-up. Kim Kibum. 23, the same age as him. Red Ferrari.   

 _Flashy._  He thought, skeptical and kind of jealous of a young guy who could drive such a car. _Probably some spoiled chaebal or rookie idol who just got paid his first big check._

                In his few months as a driver Minho had seen it all. Unsavory company CEOs. Washed up rookies whose names died in the mesh of hundreds of debuted groups that never went anywhere. Spoiled rich kids who spend their generous allowances rebelling against their parents because they aren’t loved enough at home. Either way he didn’t care, nor did he ever ask, but that didn’t stop anyone from telling him their sob stories. A check was a check, and as far as his college loans were concerned, that’s all he needed.

 _A few more party weekends to go._ Minho thought to himself as he stepped off the bus in the neighborhood of his pick-up.

                The car indicated in the picture couldn’t be any more obvious and it was apparent by the people staring at it in amazement lined up in front of the club. Music blared out of the door as patrons walked in and out of the establishment in shimmering dresses and blazers. It was the kind of place Minho would never be caught dead in on any given day. He felt the awkwardness he would expect from the situation as he crossed the street and made his way pass the long line wrapped around the corner.

                Four people stood next to the car, shouting profanities at one another as if they were angry yet clinging to each other like their life depended on it. A short woman hiccupped when she laughed, swaying as she stood next to her support, a giddy-looking red-head young guy taller than her.

“I’m okay I’m okay.” She reassured the two other men in the group, waving off a blonde guy leaning against the passenger side of the car.

He was barely standing, but laughing with a wide smile on his face as if all things were right in the world. It wasn’t until Minho approached the group closer that he noticed more of his appearance. A red fedora, checkered red and black blazer with a red shirt tucked into his plaid skinny jeans. Fashionista and diva were the words that could be attached to a man wearing such a flamboyant outfit. Minho didn’t know much about such things but the magazines his mother left all over his parents’ house would have a guy like him on the cover.

“Kibummie, get home safe.”

“Nicole.” Kibum chimed reaching his hand out to grab nothing. Nicole stumbled forward and collapsed against him, hugging him sloppily and patting his back. “You smell prettiful.”

“Call me when you get home Oppa.”

“Ne eonni.” He answered sweetly.

                Minho cleared his throat and the group looked his way. He pulled out his phone and pointed to the picture on the open app.

“Are you Kim Kibum?” he asked. “I’m here to drive you home safely.”

                Nicole pulled herself off of him and Kibum grinned, immediately scanning Minho’s body while still glued to his own car. The button-up Minho threw on last-minute was fit enough to show his muscular definition. The black top matched his slacks purely coincidentally and his hair was short and unkempt. Surely he wasn’t fascinated by him. If he was, then it must have been the alcohol.

The fourth member of their group was a quiet man who was standing in-between Kibum and Nicole. His hair was dyed several shades of blonde that faded from light at the tips to dark towards the back. The swiped cropped hairstyle revealed piercings in one exposed ear and he was altogether very handsomely dressed and shorter than the rest of the group. He was also studying Minho’s appearance with his head cocked to the side. His arms were folded and the sleeves of his white button-up were rolled into his elbows, revealing what Minho suspected was not a cheap watch on his wrist.

 _Another flashy pretty boy._ Minho thought to himself, meeting his gaze half-heartedly.

Minho really couldn't care less what they were thinking as they scoped him out. However, something about the way the quiet one was regarding him seemed aggressive, like the silent challenge birds give before swooping in to grab a discarded piece of meat. It made him uncomfortable and happy that he didn’t have to bother with them any more than what he was obligated to just for this pick-up.

“Key.” He said to Kibum, planting both hands on the car on either side of his head. Kibum giggled, throwing his hands around his shoulders, as he nuzzled his face. He slid his right hand off the car to clasped Key’s chin and leaned into him, openly kissing him in front of their two companions, the crowd of on-lookers and Minho. Moments later he released his lips and Key groaned, clearly dissatisfied with the short intimate moment. “The nice driver will take you home now.”

“M’kaaay.” Key replied dreary and mystified when he backed off of him.

Kibum finally pulled himself off the car and approached Minho, pulling a set of car keys out of his pocket. He slapped them against Minho’s chest, groping him a little before letting them go. Minho grimaced and caught them before they fell to the ground.

“Driver-ssi, I’m all yours.” Kibum beamed.

“Good night Kibum.” Waved Nicole clinging to her support as she watched him climb into the backseat of the car. His presumed partner shut the door behind him.

“Night-night Nikki!” Key called out to her in English as she and the redhead walked away from the scene. He stuck his hands out the window to reach for the sharply dressed man who kissed him, who smirked when he felt the tug on his shirt. “Jonghyunnie! Come on! Kibummie needs you.”     

“Later.” Jonghyun promised removing his hand, then slowly backed away from the car. “If you behave like a good boy, I’ll reward you the next time I see you. Got it?”

“Whatever.” Key pouted pulling his hands back into the car.

                Minho shook his head as he made his way to the driver’s seat, climbing in and taking the necessary precautions before starting up the car. He adjusted the seat back making more head space for his height and familiarized himself with the controls. When he was ready he started it up and waited for his passenger to settle in comfortably in the back.

“Ready?” Minho asked adjusting the rear-view mirror.

“Ne!” Kibum answered cheerfully after buckling his seatbelt obediently.

                Finally, they were on their way, a red blur speeding along the freeway. After such a scene Minho expected Kibum to be a talkative hyperactive sort of drunk, but he was quiet and calm, simply relaxing as the breeze blew through his hair. A snore arose from the backseat drawing the corner of his eyes to the mirror. Kibum’s head was cocked back and to the side, bobbing as the car rode along, his fedora lying abandoned on the seat beside him. Minho sighed and rolled his eyes, re-focusing on the road.

“Right.” He smirked.

                A random drunk passenger. Another story he didn’t care about. Another face that would disappear after the sun came up the next day. They were all bound to be forgetful. Even his past relationships: forgetful. This was the first and last time Minho would see any of them. He was certainly not interested in some random drunk he just met, no matter how cute he was.

Minho drove the car into the parking lot of the apartment building indicated in Kibum’s profile and listened to it purr as he parked and it turned off. After climbing from the driver’s seat with his keys in hand he opened up the door beside his sleeping passenger.

“Hey.” He called, shaking him gently. “Hey, Kim Kibum-ssi, we’re here.”

                Key stirred from his slumber and looked around him sheepishly. Slowly he was recollecting where he’d been and where he was now. He peered up at Minho, then around the car as if it was something unfamiliar.

“Ah.” He thought aloud, then grabbed his fedora and climbed out. He accepted the keys from Minho and stared at him. “Thanks.”      

“You’re welcome.” Minho said with a little polite bow. “Please be sure to confirm the transaction with the app on your phone. Have a safe night.”

                Minho turned to leave but was apprehended by Key, who grabbed his sleeve, dropping his keys in the process. He looked back and down at the drunk who was clinging to him.

“Ne…Driver-ssi.” Key grinned, gripping his arm firmly, inspecting the biceps he knew he saw earlier. Minho tensed as he watched him. “Do you want to help me up to my apartment?”

“Look, I’m flattered, but I have other clients.” He refused nicely, easing his way out of his grasp. “Plus I don’t think your boyfriend would like that.”

                Key laughed hysterically, almost madly, and slapped his shoulder. Minho gawked at him as he threw himself around then finally subsided moments later.

“Who Jonghyun?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Oh please.”

“But…you kissed.” Minho pointed out sounding almost adolescent.

“Jonghyun and I,” Key sighed, placing his index finger at the corner of his mouth as he carefully thought on his words. “We have a complicated friendship. Besides, he left me hanging tonight.”

Key went for him again but Minho gripped both hands before they could touch him.

“Not my business.” He said sternly shoving them away. “I’m busy. Please have a good night.”     

“Cute.” Key smirked devilishly as he watched Minho scurry away,

                       Minho hopped onto the bus when it arrived at his stop. He plopped down in the back and released a heavy sigh of relief. It was practically empty and he was heading to another location, a request that came in right after he sat down. The kiss he witnessed replayed in his head. The look on Jonghyun’s face was burning into his memory along with it. He didn’t care for what his problem was but he didn’t like being challenged. Moreover, he didn’t like losing one. But what was there to challenge? Key’s face popped back into his head. The feeling of Key’s small hand massaging his muscle still lingered. He shook his head, letting the idea that it got to him fall by the wayside. The first and last time indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pojangmacha” is a tent bar. A street stall usually covered by a plastic tarp that sells inexpensive street foods, alcoholic beverages (like beer and soju) and anju, which are dishes made to accompany drinks

                       A thick shot glass slipped from the edge of a small wooden table and hit the ground with a loud crash. The elderly owner of the warmly lit pojangmacha who was cooking at the time fussed at his wife to go get it. The short haggard woman rushed out from behind the counter of foods with a broom and dustpan to collect the shattered glass. The customer who knocked it to the ground looked fresh out of high school, wearing urban styled clothes that were comically oversized and a snapback turned backwards. He was loud, drunk and belligerent, shouting at any customers who even remotely looked his way while slamming his fists hard onto the table. The woman’s hands shook as she cleaned hurriedly as the man cackled and took another shot of his soju.

                       Minho slipped in through the plastic slit opening of the tent and walked up to the table. He calmly placed both hands onto the table opposite him and glared down at the man, who shrank back at the tall young man fixed on him.

“What the hell do you want?” he fussed pretending not to be intimidated.

“The people here do their best to make sure shits like you can enjoy a hearty cheap meal and a drink at all hours of the night. Is this really how you’re going to repay their generosity?”

“I’ll do whatever I want. Fuck off.”

                       Minho stood up and smoothly circled the table, positioning himself behind him. He placed his hands on his shoulders, gripping firmly at the frail muscles that felt just about to break under pressure. He stiffened, one hand frozen on what was supposed to be his next shot of soju. Minho leaned forward, increasing pressure and brought his lips to his ear.

“You _will_ get up after you finish that glass, then you will pay and apologize to the owner. If you don’t, I might be inclined to join you, _Friend_.”

                       He looked just about to piss his pants even after Minho left him be. Quickly downing his drink, he scrambled to the counter. After bowing ninety degrees to the old man, he paid a handsome sum of money to cover his food and the broken property, then darted out of the tent.

“Minho-yah, thank you so much. I’m so happy to have you here.” Praised the lady, who abandoned her cleaning to happily clasp his hands. He smiled warmly as she rubbed them beaming up at him and tipped his head down a little.

“No need to thank me. Really.”

“Just pick a table, any table. I’ll bring you something good.”

“Ne Umma.” 

                       Minho started walking towards the back corner, thinking all tables were empty as they usually were when he stopped by, but was surprised to come eye to eye with Kibum. He was seated comfortably, already having feasted on a number of fried skewers and had a half-empty cup of beer next to the plate. Now feasting his eyes on Minho, he slowly pulled the long stick from his mouth, chewing at the bits of beef still sticking to it until it was gone.

                       Raising his free hand, he gave a little wave and motioned him to come over. Minho approached cautiously and stopped short.

“You…” Minho started to say, slowly pointing.

“So, Minho is your name.” Kibum observed dabbing at his mouth with some tissue. “Well, Minho, would you care to join me? A hero deserves a good meal.”

                       Gravity. Magnetism. Convenience. Boredom. Minho couldn’t really figure out what made him take Key up on his offer. Well, it _was_ his usual spot, which briefly made him feel betrayed that his mother had willingly given it up. Knowing her fascination for flamboyant types, she probably found him interesting and surrendered to whatever charms he employed when he requested the cushiest spot. There was definitely already enough to eat, though from the looks of Kibum’s dainty eating mannerisms seemed like he could never get through it all without taking home leftovers.

“Enlighten me, Kibum-ssi.” Minho started as he sat down on the weak wooden chair across the table from him.

“My friends call me Key.” He smiled, and brought his elbows up onto the table and interlaced fingers under his chin. “I certainly would _like_ to think of us as friends already, what with the drinks and food we’re about to share and all.”

“Okay…Key,” Minho said oddly, getting used to the name falling from his mouth. “I don’t mean to be rude but, why this pojangmacha of all the ones available in Hongdae? We’re not exactly….popular.”

Minho glanced over at his parents. His mother has cleaned the mess from earlier and was waving goodbye to a nice group of girls leaving while his father busied himself with preparing orders for the remaining three tables.

“Well,” sighed Key as Minho looked back at him. “It’s more comfortable that way, for several reasons. It’s simple, quiet and the folks here are very welcoming to me despite the… _intimate_ company I keep.”

                       Minho guessed by the careful placement of his words that he was referring to men. Being gay in South Korea outside of Itaewon wasn’t exactly acceptable. Kibum, who seemed far less reserved than himself would be more likely to find himself in a wary situation for suspicion alone. His mother was nothing like that. She was accepting, especially so to Minho as he grew into his interest in men. He knew what it felt like to have an ally in a world of enemies. Even in a raggedy old struggling pojangmacha, it was worth a few bucks to just sit and be yourself.

“There’s something about this place.” Key continued. “It just…feels like home.”

“Home?” questioned Minho. “You’re not from Seoul?”

“Nah.” Kibum waved off. “I’m from Daegu. I came to Seoul to study.”

“You’re a college student too?”

“Yea. I’m studying fashion and design.”

 _Why am I not surprised?_  Minho thought, snickering without saying a word. Kibum blushed a little at the low deep laugh, loving the sound of the base even more than the exhausted tone he’d heard before.

“And you?”

“Me?” Minho echoed the question before answering. “I’m going to school on a soccer scholarship. Ultimate goal is the World Cup.”

“Well, that explains the muscles.”                                                                                         

                       Kibum laughed, not in such a subtle way as he had done. It was high-pitched, a wicked and infectious sound erupting from within him so powerfully that it made him shake. Minho felt embarrassed, so sure that Key was thinking the same as he did when he informed Minho of his own focus of study. He joined in the laughter, almost not noticing when his mother approached their table with a large tray of dishes and a bottle of soju. When he noticed her he cleared his throat and hurriedly piled any empty plates together and pushed them aside to make room. Key took the soju and thanked her, then proceeded to pour it into the two shot glasses she had rushed back to retrieve.

“Eat well.” She smiled pleasantly humbled by the sight of the two engrossed in laughter.

“Ne. I will eat well.” Kibum smiled back with a little bow.

Minho watched affectionately as she left them alone, joining her husband behind the counter. Kibum sat his chin in the palm of one hand while picking up his shot glass with the other.

 “I’m glad it wasn’t just a dream.”

“Huh?” Minho replied refocusing on him and grabbing the other glass. “What?”

“That I actually met you.” Key answered sweetly throwing back his shot. “I was so wasted. I just vaguely remember a very quiet and handsome stranger taking me home.”

“Oh?” Minho said dismissively, tossing back the alcohol in his glass and refilling it again. “Well, for a drunk, you’ve got a damn good memory and seemingly no self-control.”

“Hmmm?” Key cooed playfully. “Or _do_ I?”

                       An awkward and shy laugh came out of Minho, followed by a devilish one from Key. Yes, he definitely was charming. As the conversation went on and the soju kicked in he became all the more of a curious entity. Young and full of life, though their student debts put them both in the deep end. Through very generous friends and his own aptitude for attracting fun; Kibum was pretty much living an okay young adult life. Minho envied that spark. Not because he didn’t have it, but because he forgot what it felt like. Well, until he met Kibum.

                       After some light conversation with his parents and teasing from his mother, Minho followed Key out to wait for his cab. The two had more than their fair share of alcohol and the blur of the city lights made that keenly obvious. Key plopped down heavily on a short ledge separating the sidewalk from the street, a lone streetlamp shining down above him. Minho leaned against it and stared down into the shimmering blonde strands of his hair until the other looked up to match his gave.

“Ne, Driver-ssiiiiiiiii.” Drunken Key sang.

“Yah, it’s Minho.” He protested, putting emphasis in the announcement that followed. “My name is Minho!”

“Take me home.” He demanded opening his arms up towards him.

“Aigoo.” Minho deflated, slumping down to lift him into his arms. “You’ll be fine. The cab is coming right now. Let’s go.”

“I’m lonely. Help me.” Kibum fussed as Minho dragged him around to the car, struggling to open the backseat car door as he clung to him.

                       Finally, he stumbled in backwards, but Minho felt himself lose his footing as he was dragged in on top of him. Before he could protest, Key clasped his face in his hands and curled his back up so he could meet his lips. Suddenly and hungrily he feasted on his lips, ignoring the dissatisfied grumble of the taxi driver. Sinking into the feeling Minho’s lips moved on their own, the heated kiss burning through any rational thoughts that weren’t already destroyed by soju. It wasn’t until his hand snaked up Key’s shirt and he moaned in response that his reason returned.

                       Minho pulled back, separating them as he stumbled out of the car. Key made a little noise and sat up, then helped himself turn upright in his seat. He smiled up at Minho who was still stunned, registering in his brain how that even came about. All the while Key’s eyes stayed fixed on him thinking how cute he truly was for the second time. The driver honked his horn twice and glared at him from the front through the rearview mirror.       

“All right all right.” Kibum fussed at the older man muttering spiteful things about gays. He pulled the door but Minho was caught in it because he had yet to move. “Minho.” He sang. “If you really don’t want me to go. I won’t.”

“Ah.” Minho fumbled out of the way and Key slammed the door. As the car pulled off he stuck his head out and waved.

“Night! Call me sometime!”

                       Minho slowly raised his hand and it froze in the air. Cars honked at him for being in the street until he was startled enough to get back onto the sidewalk. A chilling gust of wind reminded him that he wasn’t wearing a jacket standing alone in the late hour. Was it cold that whole time? He honestly couldn’t tell.

                       Minho sighed. His hand fell dead at his side and the images from tonight and the first night they met started to swirl together. Kibum had kissed Jonghyun the same, even wanted and begged for him the same. Was the Key that kissed him sober or drunk? It felt as though drunk Key buried his teeth into him, while sober Key mended the venom with a smile. Yet they were both one and the same. The intrigue he piqued and the confusion that came along with it just made Minho yearn to find out more.  

 _Idiot._ He yelled at himself. It dawned on him that in all that time eating and drinking he and Kibum never properly exchanged phone numbers.

                       He smacked himself on the forehead as a physical reminder of his stupidity. Like a fool he let him slip into the night without a word. Perhaps this night of heated confusion was actually his last time seeing Key. Minho made his way back to his parents’ tent to have another bottle of soju in hopes of burning away the remaining sensation of being kissed and entranced by a beautiful stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature  
> ...  
> that's it lol

                       However, Minho was also prone to some degree of good luck, which dictated that he would have to pick Kibum up again. Different weekend. Different club. Same gayborhood. This could be his chance to confront him about their kiss. Then again, if he was being summoned on a job, then maybe Kibum was beyond reasoning like the first time they met. Minho was embarrassed at his own anticipation. He fixed his mind on the task before getting off the bus instead of focusing too much on it.

                       It certainly didn’t hurt that he was being paid for this. He was in no predicament to be picky about who he was picking up. Being a designated driver was pretty competitive, so any pick-up was a good one, especially if there would be regulars. Guaranteed cliental. It also wasn’t pass him to admit that his good looks had a little to do with that, if Key and the older woman who gave him her number minutes ago weren’t indication enough. Two birds with one stone wouldn’t be so bad.

                       A flashy car. A cheerful crowd surrounding him. Another bright and well-coordinated outfit. If there was anything Minho could say about him, it was that he left an impression. A guy with a flamboyant personality and the fashion sense to match. He was walking up the block when Key spotted him, a plainly dressed awkward guy who obviously didn’t fit in with such a scene. He flashed him a warm smile and waved, drawing unwanted attention from those with him. Jonghyun was there with his arms wrapped around Key’s waist and looked up at Minho from the spot he was kissing on his neck. Key freed himself and ignored his protesting as he walked away.

“Driver-ssi.” He said happily approaching Minho. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“Just doing my job.” Minho replied dryly.

                       Kibum handed him the keys and pranced back to the vehicle. Jonghyun followed him into the backseat this time, which made a knot form in Minho’s throat. He felt wary about the situation after his last interaction with Key. He felt disappointed, though he can’t say he expected much to begin with. As he climbed into the driver seat and saw the two sloppily groping each other out the corner of his eye he figured that he wasn’t even part of their world anymore. Having no choice in the matter, all he could do now was get Kibum home and ignore them, something he wasn’t sure he had the stomach for.

                       Of course, his bad luck was on an all-time high tonight. He over-slept and missed his first class. He almost ran over a dog during his first pick-up of the night. Now-, it was raining. When it rains in South Korea; it pours. When it pours on Minho; it storms. Now the traffic on the freeway he had to take to Kibum’s place was backed up. Inch by inch the cars moved forward. The heavy rainfall pounded at the roof as the windshield wipers went side to side, swiping at it falling over the front window.

                       All the while the two in the back indulged in their alcohol induced passion, feverish as their bodies crashed together. Their lips pressed together, tongues twisting and gliding around, hungrily tasting each other’s mouths. Kibum dug his nails into the seat on either side of his butt as Jonghyun wrapped his left arm around his shoulders, holding him close to his side as he raked his neck with his right hand. Jonghyun dominated the kiss, dipping his head to the side and deepening it so that Key’s head was leaning helplessly on the back of the seat while his hand wondered lower down his body. Key shivered as it slid up his shirt, lightly scraping his fingernails against his skin up to his nipples. He moaned when he used his thumb and index fingers to tease them, doing so skillfully and painfully slow. Key broke the kiss and tossed his head to the side, making a little impatient noise.

“Fuck.” He cursed breathlessly.

                       Jonghyun chuckled and started at his neck, littering it with tiny passionate kisses in random spots that made Key tremble and bite his lip. Clearly they forgot the other presence in the car, the one actually driving it. Minho surely didn’t forget them, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as the cars ahead of him finally started to match the actual speed limit. He reminded himself that this wasn’t new to him, nor was he perfectly innocent himself, but still it bothered him.

 _Damnit._ Minho cursed at himself.

                       It had become increasingly difficult to think about Key as anything more than one of many drunk people he’s picked up. It was fruitless to recall what kissing him even felt like. That was just making it easier to be angered by Jonghyun touching him now. Regardless of his irritation, the very thought of making Kibum curse like that with his very own hands was now causing a certain muscle in his pants to twitch.

                       Minho cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat. Key slapped himself on the forehead, because he apparently was so wasted and Jonghyun had him so riled up that he forgot where he was. Jonghyun laughed, a mischievous grin spreading wide across his face.

“Shit.” He cursed again.

                       Minho grew angrier with himself for thinking about how foul his language was for someone with such a pretty mouth. Jonghyun uncurled his arm from around Key’s shoulder and positioned his body across the seat to rest his head on Key’s lap. He reached up to play with the collar of his shirt. Key slapped his hand away and he made a hurt expression.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“Fuck you that’s what.” Key retorted frowning down at him.

Jonghyun gasped and put his hand over his heart.

“Ow. It hurts.” He joked. “Assaulting me while I’m shit-faced.”

“Just…fuck you.” Key repeated, too drunk to come up with anything clever and too helpless against his whims to resist submitting.

                       Jonghyun smirked and turned his head towards Kibum’s mid-section. His hand snaked up his shirt again, massaging up and down his chest and abdomen as he played with the zipper of his pants with his teeth.        

“That’s the point.” He whispered.

                       Kibum gaped down at Jonghyun, hating the feeling coming over him as he started teasing him again and the hardness he’s sure he was feeling through his pants. Jonghyun’s tongue darted out of his mouth and he lapped at the zipper, his eyes burning a hole through Key as he focused on his task. More than Jonghyun’s shameless confidence, Key was ashamed that maybe he was getting off on the idea that Minho could be watching him get off through the rear-view mirror. He looked up and saw the back of his head, the tapping of his fingertips on the wheel and his head leaning on his arm against the window.

“Ah, I must be intoxicated.” Jonghyun breathed out, sliding his hand down beneath Key’s shirt to the zipper he was teasing. Key looked down as he fought and freed his erection. “I’m shamelessly intoxicated with you, Kibum.”

“Damnit Jonghyun.” Key hissed at him as his hand enveloped his dick. 

“Mm.” Jonghyun moaned giving the head a kiss and sliding his hand down to the base. “What kind of friend would I be…if I left you like this?”

                       Kibum trembled when the head of his cock slipped between two thick velvet lips. He gripped the top of Jonghyun’s head with one hand and his shirt with the other, clutching hair and silk as he was suctioned into that hot inviting mouth. Minho drove off the freeway finally at their exit and saw Key’s head sink back in the corner of his eye. A muffled groan came from the backseat, too low and deep to be Key, so he could easily guess what was happening. Now both hands gripped the steering wheel, Minho praying that the five minutes it would take to reach Kibum’s place would fly by quickly.

                       Kibum sucked his lips into his mouth, resisting the urge to moan out loud as Jonghyun worked a skillful tongue around the head of his dick. It was too late to hide what they were doing. In fact, he could have easily guessed this is where they were heading. He was completely fucked up, horny, and fuck Jonghyun for knowing exactly what to do with his body in times of need. His thighs tightened as he fought the desire to push more of himself into that lewd mouth, but his cruel friend knew what he wanted. Jonghyun shoved his head deeper into his pelvis, making him cry out when he felt his tonsils and the back of his throat. 

                       A chill traveled down Minho’s spine as that sweet voice struck him. One high-pitched moan followed by a softer tone of curse words as he saw his mouth hanging open in the mirror. He needed this ahjussi in front of him to walk across the street faster. Fuck if he had a cane and a hunch. This was torture.

                       When the old man was out of his way, Minho practically peeled off without looking at the light fortunate enough that it was green. The car jumped forward and Jonghyun choked on the cock in his mouth. The jolt sent an excited shock through Kibum and he cried out weakly as he came. Key’s voice was melting as Minho turned into the parking lot. Jonghyun swallowed around his cock and carefully pulled his mouth off of him, wiping any access fluid from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

“That was fast.” He smirked as Minho parked.

“Fuck…you.” Key cursed breathlessly while fastening his pants.

                       The car jerked forward as it halted in the parking spot Minho chose and rumbled as it shut off. Minho climbed out the car and marched around it as Jonghyun got out.

“Will you take these keys for him?” he asked impatiently.

“Of course.” He grinned, disgusting Minho for the fact that it was the first time they really spoke and it was right after giving Key a blowjob. “It is _my_ car after all.”

“Whatever.” He spat handing them over. “Please confirm payment on the app. Have a nice night.”

“Wait, Driver-ssi.” Key called out, frantically getting out of the car as Minho walked away. “I’m sorry!”

                       Minho heard his words as he turned out of the lot, but they were lost in his thoughts just as quickly as they registered. He reminded himself for what felt like the hundredth time that he was used to this. The raunchy interactions of young drunk strangers, couples, sex friends or whatever they were was nothing new. Minho couldn’t have fallen for Key so fast and so hard. Kibum was not one in a million. Kibum was nothing more than an occupational hazard.

 ......

 

                       Minho’s denial wasn’t enough to get him through the rest of the night. As he drove around the city taking intoxicated patrons to their homes he couldn’t fight his frustration. The scene in the car played freshly in his mind. Even when he got home after walking a mile to a bus stop and chasing down the last bus it still came back to him.

                       A torrent of cool water poured from the showerhead above Minho’s head, hitting his scalp with the same pressure as the downpour from earlier that evening. The water fell in heavy drops from the tips of his hair, rolling down the crook of his neck, sinking into his collar, falling off the bones and down his chest. He took a deep breath in and out, relaxing under the cool liquid as it slipped over his back muscles down the slope of his back. He shuddered as the cold settled into him, tiny goosebumps dotting his skin all over.

                       Minho was still hot. Tired and defenseless against his mind’s assault and the affect it was having on his body. His ears had been burning ever since the car ride with Jonghyun and Kibum and now as it came to the forefront he could feel a tingle in his gut. That sweet voice that called out to him when he arrived was now melting as electric waves coursed through his body.

                       Minho sighed and pressed a hand against the wall of the tub in front of him. He closed his eyes and ran the other from his shoulder down his chest. A soft hand closed around his bicep, a metaphysical symptom of that first night when Kibum squeezed it. He trembled when a chill ran down his spine and his hand slid down further, gliding slowly over his wet abdominal muscles.

“Driver-ssi.” whispered a phantom Key, now standing in the shower beside him, his slender fingers running down his arm.

“Kibummie, stop playing with me.” He conversed back in his head. “You know my name.”  

The fingers felt their way to the back of his hand, interlacing with his fingers as it guided them to trace the muscles on his stomach, over his pelvis, then down to his erection.

“Mm-hm.” Key hummed, his warm breath brushing his neck as silky lips pressed into his nape. Minho released a heavy sigh as his hand slid up and down the length of his dripping wet cock. Those pretty lips were pinching his skin, allowing the tongue to firmly draw lines across it. Then the voice whispered; “Minho.”

                       Minho ducked his head and his chin hit his collar. His mouth hung open while he stroked himself. Key’s dainty hands searched all over his body, a motion that mirrored his eyes when he first checked him out in that thrown together outfit. Those same scrutinizing eyes that greeted him with affection that night in the tent. Soft lips toyed with his neck, marking it all over both sides. When did the water get so warm? When did steam build up? He was lost in that imaginative world, being seduced by Kibum all over again, working himself harder as he lost himself.

“Minho.” The mock voice cooed causing the heat within him to climb.

“Ah.” He moaned in response, throwing his head of wet hair back.

                       The water hit the back of his eyelids and they opened, waking him to the reality of being alone as his hand made a few last jerks and he emptied himself into his fist. His pounding heart slowed to a calm rhythm and a chill traveled through him as he felt the cool water spill onto his face. He stared down at the gunk in his palm and cursed at himself. After cleaning thoroughly, he plopped down onto his bed feeling drained and ashamed. Damn, Kibum really got under his skin, but what did it matter now?

                       Eventually fate won’t bring them together anymore.  A time will come when Key would have to stay sober enough to get through exams at the end of the semester and he wouldn’t need a designated driver. A time will come when Key will tire of his parents’ rundown little pojangmacha. It’s better that they forget each other, just as he did tonight in his feverish drunken stupor.

                       Minho could eventually absolve himself of the guilt of jerking off to the thought of touching the perfect stranger. He could erase the regret of losing him before even gaining him. His days could slowly revert back to normal and he’d forget all about him. At least, that’s what he hoped.  


	4. Chapter 4

_Fuck my life._ Minho thought begrudgingly as he parked the truck he was driving into the lot of Kibum’s apartment complex.

                       When Minho woke up it was almost like God was telling him to just stay in bed. He hit his foot on an object he couldn’t see because the room was too dark and cluttered. He had to take some boring mandatory math class that was nothing but irrelevant to his end goal of being a soccer player. A flash thunderstorm struck the campus, drenching him when he forgot his umbrella, but quickly dried out once he got to his next class. No actual soccer practice due to the sudden downpour.

                       Now this irritating kid he was dropping off was beyond drunk, loudly rambling endlessly like an idiot about how someday he was going to be the next Rain. The profile said Lee Taemin. A guy one year younger than him who had such a delicate baby face that Minho almost mistook him for a woman. He had a friend accompanying him, who was sober. He was seated next to him, allowing him to lean against his chest while stroking the top of his disheveled black hair. It was just another stroke of Minho’s bad luck that he was unable to drive due to a leg injury.

“Hyung, we’re here.” The young man gently said to his friend opening the door on his side and getting out.

“But Kai!” he whined as he was pulled out of the car. “This guy, this guy doesn’t believe me.”

                       Minho got out and brought the keys around to Kai, who gave a few little bows as he got a hold of them. He thanked him relentlessly not noticing that Taemin had scurried into the middle of the lot.

“Yah! L-look at me. I can, I can breakdance!” Taemin shouted gleefully jumping while waving both hands at the two men beside his truck.

                       They both turned and watched in shock and embarrassment as he threw his slender body about the ground. Amazingly enough, he really could dance. Minho blinked, thinking it a curious thing that he could impulsively break out such awesome moves while not throwing up all the contents in his stomach. A car turned into the lot and grinded to a halt, beeping loudly at the stick of a man flailing around like a nut. Taemin fumbled backwards and fell on his butt, shocked by the sudden alarm.

“Taemin-ah!” Kai shrieked in horror running over to him. Minho sighed and shook his head deciding to follow. Taemin glanced up with dowey eyes at them as they each grabbed an arm.

“See? I did it.” He smiled, trembling mildly from the shock he got from the car.

“Okay Taemin-ah. You did it.” Minho humored with a smile. “You’re going to give Rain a run for his money.”

“Thank you so much.” Kai thanked for the millionth time. “You really didn’t have to do all of this. I’ll get his roommate to confirm his payment on the app for you.”

“No problem.” Minho replied passively. “Couldn’t leave you to handle him all alone. Didn’t you say you had a leg injury or something?”

“Yes.” He answered, surprised that Minho had taken in all of what was said. “Thank you again.”

                       It was a bit more of a struggle getting Taemin into the elevator, but they succeeded and were finally fumbling together down the hall towards apartment 605 as Taemin sang cracked notes of some random anime ending song. After a few knocks, a guy came to the door dressed in sweats and a T-shirt. He looked around their age range as well, patient in his observation of the three men who were occupying his doorway.

“Hyung!” Taemin beamed brightly, perfectly contradicting his disoriented state.

He folded his arms and moved aside so that they could dump his roommate onto the sofa.

“This kid.” He huffed as they dragged him in and deposited him onto the couch.

“Jinki.” Kai sighed with relief.

“Was he dancing in the parking lot again?” Jinki asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yea.” Smirked Kai.

“Aigoo.” He huffed shaking his head. Noticing Minho sneaking away he chased him to the door. “Ah, thank you. You were the driver I’m guessing.”

“Yea. Like I said to your friend, it’s no problem.” Minho waved off. “Have a good night.”

“Yea you too.”

                       Minho slumped as he walked back down the hall, gliding a hand down his face and yawning as he did so. The randomness of what just happened made him forget where he was until a familiar voice called out his name. He looked up and saw the source, his eyes widening a little when they landed on Kibum, standing in the hallway between him and the elevator. The dim yellow lights lining the hall suddenly felt like they were roasting him as he watched the other man come closer. Key smiled sadly, still shining just as painfully bright as his blonde hair and the pink poncho he was wearing.  

“Hey.” He said first

“Hey.” Minho mimicked dryly.

“Look, I know you don’t know me well yet but, please don’t think that’s how I am.”

 _Straight to the point huh._ Minho thought averting his eyes and folding his arms.

“Whatever.” He shrugged casually. “I’m just a random designated driver. What you do with how ever many people is up to you.”

“Listen.” Key insisted impatiently, taking a step forward. “It’s really not like that. I didn’t do anything with Jonghyun that night.”

“You call _that_ nothing?” Minho coughed.

“I denied him after that and we had a huge argument over it, but he gets that I’m into you. I sobered up because of that. I’m only explaining myself like this because I’m very interested in you. I don’t want you to misunderstand me.”

“You don’t even know me.” Minho declared meeting his eyes again.

“Yes I do.” Key defended. “I know you don’t take advantage of drunk people. I know you’re working hard so your parents won’t struggle paying your tuition. I know you’re sweet, honest and actually hilarious once you open up that shell of yours. If that’s not enough I’m willing to learn more. And I know…”

                       Kibum moved a few steps closer and though he watched him all the while, Minho didn’t realize his closeness until his breath was on his chin. Minho’s breath caught in his throat when Key moved his arms away and slid his hands up the sides of his neck.

“I know that I really… _really…_ want you.” Kibum whispered into his neck.

                       Minho surrendered into the touches, his spiked anger deflating slowly as gentle fingers stroked his skin. He closed his eyes reveling in it, truthfully happy that it wasn’t just another vivid dream. Kibum would have to be reprimanded for his drinking habits. He would have to teach his old friend Jonghyun the lines of friendship and monogamy. Of course Minho was scared, doubtful even, but now that he was with him once again he couldn’t even begin to deny the magnetism. He had to admit to himself that Kibum really cornered him this time. He really did fall for him.

                       Finally looking down at Key, Minho grabbed his face and without hesitation rushed at his lips. Surprised, Key stumbled back and they staggered over to the wall. Minho laid one hand flat on the wall just pass Kibum’s head and gently caressed his cheek with the other. Key moaned into his mouth as their lips pecked and sucked, loving the heat and haste in his kiss. It meant that Minho wanted him too. It meant that he was enticed in such a way that made him wordless and pushed him into pure unadulterated action. Physical. Aggressive. Honest. Just the way he liked it.

                       Key more than happily welcomed the prodding tongue, using his own to massage and curl around it. His hands glided down to Minho’s chest, so eager to feel those taut muscles hiding stealthily under his loose shirt. Minho groaned when he felt the inspection, showing his appreciation by curling his abdomen inwards and pressing his pelvis forward, pinning Key harder against the wall. Kibum trembled as the pressure pressed against him, the motion so sexy and smooth that it was making him weak in the knees. Minho felt the mild tremble and did the same. He was sensitive after years of neglect and felt so ignited by Kibum that he felt just about to blow from just this kiss alone.

                       Kibum sighed when Minho broke the kiss to duck his head down to litter his neck with gentle kisses. Minho’s head was swimming from the heat consuming his body. He snaked his arm around Key’s waist and held him tightly against him.

“I guess.” Key said breathlessly with his hands pressed flat against Minho’s chest “I guess I’m not the only one whose been pint up for a while.”

Minho pulled his head away to stare at him. His labored breath hit his face, warming it with hot pockets of air. His chest heaved as he tried catching his breath and his heart pounded ferociously in his chest. After a moment of holding Key just like that, he finally unlatched himself and took a step back.

“So…” Minho said looking around the hall. “Which apartment is yours?”

Key smirked and leaned against the wall, letting his head drop back and his eyes fix to the ceiling as he caught his breath.

“You have work don’t you?” he asked.

 “Fuck it.” Shrugged Minho, which made him laugh. With a little bit of effort, Key peeled himself from the wall and started walking down the hallway, using his index finger to beckon Minho to follow. They walked silently to room 610 and Key dug his keys out of his pockets.

“I must admit.” Key started to say. “I thought you were more, how do I put it; _conservative_.”

“Well,” Minho sighed with a smile, towering behind Kibum as he fiddled with his lock. “Let’s just say you got to me. I really don’t have the patience to deny this to myself right now.”

“I see.” Key chucked cutely as his lock gave way. He opened the door and grinned back at him. “Then I am more than happy to oblige.”

                       It was undeniable that Minho surprised and excited him in a very splendid way. The sound of his heart pounding was louder than his keys as he sat them down on the wooden stand behind the door. His guest followed him in and pulled the door shut behind them. It didn’t take long before they were on each other once again. This time it was devoid of all distractions, challenges, doubts and thoughts not relevant to the very activity they were rushing towards. Kibum glanced up from his mattress as Minho descended upon him, laughing giddily, expecting to be surprised in far more pleasurable ways than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Noraebang” directly translates to “Music room”, which is a karaoke bar. “Joa” translates to “I like it”. A proper (informal) sentence would be “no-rae-bang jo-a”, which means “I like karaoke”. I pretty much just reversed that and threw them together to use as a fake karaoke bar name that functions with the same meaning. This bit of knowledge comes from the bit of basic Korean that I know, so if there are native speakers who wish to correct this (if need be), please do in the comment section and sorry for the screw up lol. Please continue reading and enjoy ^^

                       Minho groaned, his voice deep and groggy from his precious sleep that was so rudely disrupted by a certain pesky brunette. He clenched his eyes together and turned his face to the right while snuggling his cheek into the pillow. Key sucked his teeth and instead of poking his hips more he sat himself comfortably into the arch of his back. Minho coughed as the weight pressed him further into the mattress and fussed aloud. He didn’t want to be awake, especially at what he considered way too early on a Saturday; noon.

“Jagi-ya---!” Key pouted. Minho shuddered when he felt his soft hands tracing lines between his exposed back muscles and over his shoulder blades. “Are you really going to stay in bed all day?”

“It kind of feels like you _want_ me to.” He replied sarcastically, trying his damnedest to ignore the circling motion of dainty fingers on his neck.

                       It had been two months since the two started dating. In that time, it was still a major challenge not giving into Kibum’s ever demanding whims. Most of the time he didn’t live to regret it. Rather he would end up experiencing something worlds apart from his norm that he actually enjoyed very much. Minho had also transitioned Key into his own world one way or another and just as happily Key found something satisfying about it. Even when it came down to things he didn’t prefer, like exercise and sports he still showed Minho support, cheering him on at the college games or spotting him at the gym. Despite both their classes and Minho working part-time, it had been two months of fun, mystery and bliss.    

“Well, not _all_ day.” Kibum teased.

“Okay.” Surrendered Minho. “What did you want to do today?”

“I’m going to a noraebang later with some of my friends.” Key informed him. “We’ve spent a lot of time between classes together so I haven’t seen much of them lately. Ya know, since I haven’t really been to the club and drinking or whatnot…”

“Yea?” Minho questioned passively as Kibum diverted from the point. It’s not like he never met them, though briefly. He was now nicely known as the hot mystery driver that Key bagged. Regardless of the crude jokes, Minho’s limited impression of the two he did meet were all around good.

                       Then, of course, there was Jonghyun. The two hadn’t had the pleasure of properly exchanging pleasantries since the incident in the car. All things considered, Minho wasn’t exactly in a rush to do so either. However, during his brief relationship with Kibum, Minho found himself ever more vexed by his looming presence. A hoodie hung in Kibum’s closet that was far too bland for his tastes. There sat a neat pile of folded ripped skinny jeans amongst his laundry, the kind of which Key himself would never be caught dead in. Jazz and classic soul CDs that were exchanged were tucked comfortably in spots within his own music collection. Old pictures from high school or random albums could be found anywhere you’d look. A scented candle that was handmade sat on his dresser, because Jonghyun apparently loved scented things. He was everywhere in Kibum’s little apartment without even having to step foot in it. Clearly they were good friends, regardless of what form their relationship took.

                       Minho knew this pattern. After a long week of tests and soccer practice Key never bothered to wake him unless there was something he wanted or if he was anxious in one form or another. Now as he did his usual seductive hand tricks on his bare skin and cycled around his words Minho knew something was on his mind. The timidity in his explanation and a twist in his gut was telling him that it would have something to do with Jonghyun.

“Just spit it out.” Minho huffed, still sleepy but waking up the more he thought about it.

“Jonghyun…”

 _I knew it._ Minho rolled his eyes out of sight as Key stared into the space where his pelvis met his back.

“Jonghyun,” Key continued. “He invited us all, including you. In fact, he insisted that he wanted to get properly acquainted with you now that me and you are officially a thing.”

“Is that so?” Minho almost laughed.

“I think it’s a good idea.” He insisted. “I would feel relieved if my best friend and boyfriend could get along, regardless of the history between the three of us. Besides,” Key’s voice dropped to a meek whisper. “all that confusion was my fault after all.”

                       Suddenly, Minho pushed himself up and Key yelped as he was thrown backwards, almost falling off. With one strong arm he found Key’s hand and tugged him off his back, guiding him onto the mattress beside him. Key landed into the available spot of ruffled sheets onto his back and his eyes followed Minho as he climbed onto him. He hummed as he felt him rest his waist in-between his legs and his abdomen onto his belly.

“Look, Kibum.” Minho started as he placed his left hand onto the pillow beside his head and the right smoothed its way up to his face. With a thumb he caressed his cheek and Key cupped his hand over it gently. “It was…a weird situation, but I don’t regret it. I want to see you happy, and if burying the hatchet will do that then I want to at least try. Jonghyun is….”

He almost choked around the name but swallowed the knot before continuing.

“Jonghyun is important to you, isn’t he?”

Key smiled up at him sadly.

“Yes. He is.”

“Then that’s all I need to know.” Minho smiled. “I know it hasn’t been all that long but I would do anything to give you comfort and make you smile. I can’t begin to express how you’ve done that for me. Kibummie; I love you.”

                       Key giggled and blushed at the shameless cheesiness that he loved so much. In that moment he found himself thinking that if it were at all possible he could honestly wake up every morning for the rest of his life hearing such sweet words and never doubt the honesty behind them. So far; he wasn’t wrong. As they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes while their faces inched closer, he prayed that holding onto his most precious friend wasn’t going to destroy that.

“I love you too.” He whispered while silencing the thought, wanting more than anything to feel all that love in his touch.

                       Suddenly a boisterous chime cut through the tension, making Kibum turn his head and dodge the kiss. Minho protested to this by placing soft kisses along his cheek and neck. Key sucked his teeth and shrugged his shoulder to knock him loose. Minho chuckled and reluctantly rolled off of him as he retrieved the noisy device off his night stand and laid back down with it to his ear.  

“Jonghyun.”

 Minho snuggled into the pillow and peeked over at Key as he answered with a smile gracing his lips.

“Are you coming to see me later?” Jonghyun asked slyly, grinning in the receiver. Key scoffed and sat up.

“Ya, why are you saying it like that?”

Jonghyun chuckled.

“Would it change if I said it another way?” He retorted.

“Don’t be a smartass.” Key scolded. “Yes. You will be seeing me and my boyfriend Minho later.”

Minho grinned against the cotton and relished in the small victory of being proudly represented. He reached over and trailed his finger up and down his side. Key shuddered and glared down at him.

 _I can’t with these guys_. Key thought shaking his head.

“Anyway Jonghyun.” He said with an eye roll. “I’ll…No, _we’ll_ see you at our usual karaoke place like you said. What time?”

“8 o’clock.” Jonghyun informed. “See you later.”

“Yea yea later.” Kibum agreed nonchalantly and hung up. “Ya!”

                       Now he was yelling down at Minho, who was laughing childishly and hiding under the sheets. Kibum aimlessly hit anywhere his fist landed, making him laugh harder as he mercilessly beat into nothing. Regardless of how well he handled the phone call, Kibum could feel the pressure on him mounting. Jonghyun’s casual teasing that teetered on the edge of flirtation and Minho’s somewhat justified paranoia was complicating things. As he fumbled around in bed with Minho trying to pry him out of it, Key hoped that their friendly gathering could help bridge the gap between them. He never would admit it aloud but he had a tendency to be indecisive and maybe even a little bit selfish. He didn’t want to choose between the two. It would break too many hearts in the process, including his own. That was something he had to avoid at all costs.

….

The rest of the day flew by so fast that Minho barely realized it when he was staring up at the Joa Noraebang. The room was already reserved and all those invited were in attendance waiting for them, which only worsened his trepidation as they entered the building. Despite his griping about the time as it neared 8 o’clock Key had waved him off, reassuring him that his friends knew better than to expect him to be on time. The statement posed no argument. Kibum was the very definition of fashionably late. In fact, IF you looked it up in a dictionary, one of Kibum’s posed yet stylistically angled selfies would be plastered there. Hair, outfit coordination, and even make-up; everything he did was coordinated and time consuming. Minho’s eyes passed over Kibum, admiring him in silence while the woman behind the counter looked up their reservation. He couldn’t help but smile thinking about how every single second of all that materialistic tedium was worth it nonetheless.  

When asking for the aforementioned room under Jonghyun’s name, it was in fact reserved for 9 instead. Despite his worry, Minho found himself feeling at ease over it and altogether anxious about something entirely different as he and Kibum followed a short, curvy hostess to a small waiting area outside of room 6 where a cheerful group of people were loafing around. The first two he noticed were Jonghyun and Nicole, who were both with Kibum the night they met.

 Both were the shortest of the group of four. Jonghyun stood chatting with a boy seeming their age, whose hair was short spiked and dyed blonde and was wearing a lazy plaid button-up and skinny jeans. He was dressed in white slacks and a sleeveless V-neck black silk shirt that showed off sculpted arm muscles Minho was surprised existed. Nicole’s hair was dyed red and she wore a short-sleeve purple body-con dress that stopped at her mid-thighs and was giggling prettily towards a suavely dressed boy lounging on the couch before her. Minho, Kibum and their hostess closed in on the lot as they spoke and as their footsteps came nearer, he looked over and his smile brightened.  

 “My Bum My Bum!” He exclaimed hopping up from his seat mid-sentence. Nicole shrugged and followed the tall, handsome dark-haired boy to greet them.

“My Hyun My Hyun!” Kibum beckoned cutely with a similar chime, extending his arms and doing a little sprint towards him. The three members of the group and Minho looked on as the two boys met in a joyous hug, like two brothers being reunited after one left for the army.    

“It’s been a while.” Remarked Nicole, who stole him from the man.

“I know.” Key agreed dragging out the word sounds while taking a good look at her hair. “Wah, Red really is your color.”

“Well, If _The Missing Key to the Fashion World_ says so then it _must_ be true.” She praised and the two shared a laugh.

“Stop.” Kibum dismissed smugly lightly pushing her shoulder.

“So this must be _The Boyfriend_.” Came a second female voice that surprised Minho when he realized that it came from the presumed third guy of the group. She came over and extended her hand with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Amber. Hope you’re ready to party.”

“Uh, yea.” Minho answered bashfully, feeling ashamed at his own assumption.

“It’s okay.” She reassured him patting the side of his shoulder. “I get that a lot. No, I don’t blame you. Yes, I’m okay with it. Let’s just have a good time.”

“Sure.” Minho agreed with a sigh of relief. “My name is Minho. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“This kid is Woohyun.” Sneered Kibum when the first one to hug him offered his hand. “And Nicole.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Woohyun greeted graciously.

“Nice to see you again.” Said Nicole, being the second to shake his hand. “I believe we met about a month ago, on campus with Kibum?”

“Ah yes I remember.” Minho nodded. “Same here.”

                All the while Jonghyun was speaking with the hostess, who informed him of some basics of Joa Noraebang’s service. She would show them more about the room when they were ready to start.  Though it was against policy, the look in her eyes as they wandered over his arms and lips implied that she wanted to show him more of something else as well. Jonghyun listened tentatively, (though the group had frequented the place often in the past to know everything she had to say), before he decided to interrupt.

“I think I got it.” He nodded slowly. “We’re good from here. We’ve been here before.”

“Are…are you sure?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes.” He grinned. “Thank you.”

                Jonghyun left her standing there disappointed to approach his group of friends and the invading stranger that he was expected to accept as Kibum’s new boyfriend. He seemed nice enough as he exchanged greetings and some laughs with the rest, and he most certainly fit the bill for what his friend had described as his ideal type. However, this oh so sudden important monogamy was threatening his norm. He could accept Kibum’s past flings, because in the end nothing between them ever really changed. After all, who could love Kibum more than he? Who could hold him better than he? No one. Even in the fragments of their doomed past love affair; he still loved him. If he really had to let him go this time, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t going too far: no matter where he chose to fly off to.   

“Where’s _my_ hug?” Jonghyun cut in, drawing everyone’s attention.

Minho held fast to his smile in spite of the vein that popped somewhere in his head.

 _They’re friends._ He reminded himself, carefully taking deep breathes silently so that no one would notice his discomfort. _He’s testing you. You can’t lose._

Kibum rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth all the way over to his dangerously clever friend as he extended his arms to him.

“Idiot.” He spat as they embraced.

“It’s good to see you.” Jonghyun sighed happily digging his nose in his neck. Key broke off the hug when he felt a warm pocket of air hit his neck, backing away to glare at him.

“Jonghyun.” He hissed.

“What?” he smiled innocently.

“Don’t.” he scolded.

“What?” repeated Jonghyun still feigning ignorance.

Kibum folded his arms and grimaced. Woohyun rubbed the back of his neck and Nicole frowned. Amber cleared her throat, drawing their attention and slapped the two hard on their backs at once.

“The gang is all here.” She announced excitedly. “Let’s party!”

Kibum turned back to join Minho and grabbed his hand. Minho weakly smiled down at him.

“Don’t worry.” Key softly advised giving his hand a tight squeeze. Minho could feel Jonghyun’s eyes on them still even as his new acquaintances disappeared into the room one by one. He felt wary, in spite of his boyfriend’s attempt to sooth him. Kibum could see it in his eyes and after the sly greeting he received from Jonghyun he didn’t blame him. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled. “Let’s go have a good time.”

“Okay.” He sighed.

Together, along with Jonghyun who pretended to have missed their little episode, they joined the others in the karaoke room and shut the door behind them. 

  ………

                       As his friends and boyfriend got settled in, Kibum was initially worried that the tall conservative driver wouldn’t fit in well with the typically rowdy bunch of people. He was quiet and polite, so liking him and feeling comfortable enough to let loose in front of him wasn’t difficult for any of them. In fact, the lot found him to be very charming, cute when bashful and even teased him about how would often stare absent-mindedly over at Kibum when he talked or sang. It’s needless to say that after two rounds of alcohol and anju, they got an amusing surprise by the entirely different person he was when all his polite defenses were down.

                       Amber cheered Minho on as he slipped out of his jacket, flinging it onto the couch next to Kibum and grinned at him as he spat the intro to Jinusean’s “Phone Number”.

“J.S. Uh huh…yea…dah dah dah dah dah dah…yea uh-huh…”

Then, just as charismatically, his partner Amber chimed in as the chorus came in. She gripped at the front of her jeans, stooped low and leaned to the side with the mic to her lips as Minho motioned for the others to throw their hands in the air.

"I don’t need your first or last name

But there is something I really want

Your number”

Minho chipped back in subbing for the part of Jinwoo, smoothly rocking his torso side to side to the beat of the song while his eyes locked onto Kibum.

“Uh huh, that’s what I want

Give it up, give it up, give it up now”

                       When his index finger went up making a motion that emphasized the lyrics Key burst out in a spasm of laughter. Woohyun and Nicole laughed as well as they watched the show continue. It was so cheesy and suave, just the sort of thing Minho would do at times that caught him off guard and made him smile. Now he was boldly doing so in front of his closest friends. Key felt the heat rise to his cheeks, feeling both amused and embarrassed by the display but nonetheless happy. He threw himself onto Nicole’s shoulder while laughing to hide his face as he blushed and she giggled patting his back.

“Oppa, he is too cute.” She teased when he moved.

“Ugh. I know.” Huffed Key, practically bragging as he looked back upon him.

                       Jonghyun scoffed, resting his chin in his palm as he watched Minho and Amber do the Kid N Play dance during the bridge of the song. It was a strange thing seeing Minho rap to Kibum, showing off that his affection for him was real and honest. More than entertained by the show or relieved by seeing that his best friend found someone special, he felt uneasy as he watched his subtle fanboying. Woohyun glanced over and nudged him when he saw the look on his face.

“You okay?”

                       Woohyun was a smart and observant man. He knew all about their history, hearing more juicy details than he ever asked for from Kibum whenever the elder needed someone to rant to. His plight was a tragic one. Always loving and only being loved passively in return. Of course, the saddest part was that Jonghyun was the one to blame. Kibum never meant to hurt him when he left, nor did Jonghyun when he cheated, but there was no going back. Even as they comforted each other’s needs that only the other could satisfy, there was no regaining what they’d lost. Now there was someone else who could fulfill that void. That person was Minho.

“I’m fine.” Smiled Jonghyun sitting upright, leaning back comfortably against the back of the couch and staring at the other boy. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Right.” Woohyun nodded slowly. He also knew that Jonghyun was an emotional creature, one who was far too easily bruised. He advised him against this entire gathering, in spite of his good intentions, or what he hoped were good intentions. Now as he watched him glance over at Kibum, who was smiling as he took the mic from Minho, he wasn’t sure what to think.

“Well, if you say so.”

“Don’t worry so much.” Smirked Jonghyun, who then sucked on his bottom lip and cocked his head to the side as a Kesha song started blaring through the speakers.

                       Woohyun shrugged and joined him in watching Kibum perform with eyes full of vigor, his American valley girl English erupting with full fabulous force as he immersed himself in the song. Minho glanced over, half-way ignoring Nicole and Amber talking to him to look over at Jonghyun. When their eyes met for a brief moment, he felt something hiding behind that gracious smile gracing his plump lips. Something that even in his tipsy consciousness brought him back down to his skepticism of the man. He didn’t know if it was that stealthy look of his or the soju mixing with fried food he shouldn’t have eaten, but he could feel a twisting in his gut.

                        Minho turned back to watch Kibum, who was flicking his wrists and rocking his hips to emphasize the pure bitchiness of the song he was partying to. That’s right. This was a party. A free one he was invited to in show of good faith. Minho was here to make new friends and for both their sakes follow his boyfriend’s advice not to worry and have a good time. That’s exactly what he would keep on doing. Minho knocked back another shot of liquor and got up to dance like a nut with Amber and Woohyun. As the disco ball glided shimmering colorful circles over their heads, they cheered the diva on and he decided to tuck that paranoia to the back of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome new readers. For those of you who are not: It’s been quite some time hasn’t it? I hope you guys feel it was worth the wait T_T. Thank you so much for reading this story until the end and don’t hesitate to leave your final thoughts in the comment section. So without further ado, I present the conclusion of “Shut Up and Drive” ^^
> 
> P.S: Working diligently on “Restless”. I’m in the process of moving but hopefully within the next month, (less than that ideally since I'm like 3/4 done), it will also come to an end. Thanks for the support and understanding ^^

                       It was the eighth round of drinks that started to make everyone’s inhibitions vanish. Woohyun lurched forward, staring blankly into the shot glass in front of him trying to figure out if it was his. Amber reclined back and bobbed her head to the sound of Nicole’s sweet voice flowing through the speakers, which started to feel like a bad idea as the ceiling started to swirl. Kibum leaned onto the left side of Minho’s chest, practically purring as Minho fiddled in his hair while they hummed to the familiar lyrics of “Milky Way” by BoA. Jonghyun sat to Minho’s right, swaying along to the happy melody and singing lowly to himself along with his friend as she finished off the song.

 “At the place that we could always meet

You were waiting there

It is flowing along somewhere

On my Milky Way”

                       The room filled with applause and cheers. Nicole smiled shyly as she handed off the mic to Woohyun who stood up to retrieve it. She plopped down in his place and yawned, letting her weight fall against Amber’s side.

“Ready to call it a night?” Amber jeered, carefully sitting up to make her move. Nicole simply readjusted to the change and ended up getting even more comfortable laying across her thigh. She lifted her index finger as Amber gaped down at her.

“One more round!” she demanded and poked her boob which made her flinch. “At your place.”

“Y-Ya. You’re clearly drunk.” Amber laughed awkwardly, discomforted by the heat of her breath on her lap and the implication of her words. “Besides, do you really want me to die? Krystal would kill me.”

“I don’t care!” Nicole whined as her hand dropped. “She can join in too. Take me home! I don’t wanna be alone.”

“Aigoo.” Kibum breathed shaking his head, his eyes half-hooded and his forehead damp with sweet. “Are you guys serious right now? I’m not even _near_ wasted.”

                       Everyone laughed when he hiccupped after his failed lie. At this point they could all tell that he was drunk. He was practically glued to Minho, and it was clear from the blissful expression on his face that Minho wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re okay kid.” Amber said to Minho with a smile, ignoring the woman stretched across her lap.

“Who are you calling “kid”?” He smirked. “I’m older than you.”

“Fuck seniority!” Kibum exclaimed throwing a fist up in protest, which fell like dead weight onto Minho’s lap.

“Yeah!” Nicole egged on, barely able to lift her weak fist up.

Minho giggled and kissed the crown of his boyfriend’s head. Kibum glanced up and puckered his lips.

“Jagi-yaaaaa.” Key cooed. “Wrong place.”

“Oh?” grinned Minho, lifting his free hand up to clasp his chin. He leaned down and quickly pecked his lips. Kibum kicked his feet and punched his leg. Minho shook his head in denial. “Later.”

“Whatever.” Kibum pouted. He turned his focus onto the man standing beneath the disco ball when he beckoned him.

“Kibummie, come sing with me.” Woohyun requested, motioning him to come over.

“Uh.” Kibum breathed out purposefully against Minho’s collarbone while giving his thigh a tight squeeze. Minho sucked in a sharp breath and tensed, glancing out the corner of his eye at Jonghyun, who was at the time pouring himself a shot of soju. “But I’m comfy here.”

“N-No. Go sing.” Minho insisted. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Kibum detached himself from his hip and eyeballed him, his feline eyes traveling down his torso to his crotch then back up again.

“I’m sure you do.” He grinned devilishly, then got up laughing to join in on Woohyun’s song.

                       Minho poured himself a shot and knocked it back before rushing out of the room, feeling slightly nauseous from the rush of movement. He halted in the middle of the hallway, looking left and right at the other rooms occupied with singing patrons. He laughed dryly to himself and shook his head, realizing in that moment of speeding thoughts and muffled singing that he had no idea where the bathroom actually was.

“Minho.” Called the familiar voice of tonight’s host. Minho turned to see the much shorter man approaching him with a friendly smile. When he caught up he lightly put a hand on his shoulder and smirked.

“I’ll show you where it is.” Jonghyun offered.

“Thanks.” Minho accepted with a sigh of relief. With that, the two men made towards the men’s restroom.

**…**

Minho sighed heavily as he finally relieved the weight of his bladder into the urinal in front of him. He tensed, suddenly feeling very exposed as Jonghyun stepped up to the one beside him and did the same. He fixed his eyes to his sneakers and the steady stream leaving his body, ignoring what he thought felt like eyes on him. Both men finished their business and went to the sink, now eyeballing each other’s reflections.

“Minho, I’m sorry.” Jonghyun spoke first as he turned off the tap.

“For what?” Minho asked passively as he reached over for a paper towel to dry his wet hands.

“I’ve been a bad host.” Jonghyun admitted, glancing directly up at him. Minho held fast to the damp paper towel in his hands as he met Jonghyun’s eyes. What did his soft expression mean? Surrender? Remorse? As sincere as his words sounded, Minho still doubted either was the case.

“I haven’t said much to you today.” He continued, circling around Minho to rip some paper towels off the dispenser. Minho watched him carefully as he dried his hands and tossed the trash away, then returned to the sink next to him. “I really did want to get to know you better, but I got angry when I saw you together with Kibum. I probably haven’t made things easy for you. I didn’t even have the courage to approach you until I got some liquor in me.”

                       This backwards confession only made Minho’s paranoia rise back to the surface. This was the same man who had not only boldly kissed Key in front of a crowded club, but went so far as to suck him off and smile in his face afterwards. He wasn’t buying it. Minho wasn’t meant to trust this man, and this night wasn’t going to change that. When a mischievous grin spread across the short man’s plump lips, what he said next should not have been a surprise in the least bit.

“But now that I’ve got a good look at you, I get his fixation with you.”

Oh but it was. Minho was shocked. Shocked that Jonghyun really did check out his junk when he pissed. Shocked that he was inching up to him and licking those same lips that were wrapped around Kibum’s dick just months ago.

“What?” coughed Minho, clutching his paper towel even tighter as the tip of Jonghyun’s dress shoes met his sneakers. Jonghyun tilted his head to the side and reached up to touch Minho’s collar. Minho stumbled back and hit the wall. Jonghyun folded his arms and chuckled.

“I get it now. He wanted to flaunt you. Such a fox. Well, I definitely approve.”

“Approve?” Minho repeated, still baffled by the first bold statement.

“Yea. I’d give you a go.” Jonghyun shrugged nonchalantly. “Kibummie and I have shared partners before. Didn’t he tell you?”

The bathroom door swung open and a man rushed over to the urinals and hastily unzipped his pants.

“Woo!” Howled the man. “Shouldn’t have had so many soju bombs.”

Jonghyun shook his head, chuckling lowly as the stranger pissed his life away and started singing whatever came to mind as he did so. Minho flinched when he suddenly rested his hands on his shoulders.

“Just think about it.” He insisted slyly and brought himself close enough to tip his mouth towards his ear. His voice dropped to a whisper and Minho shuddered when his warm breath grazed his earlobe. “I’ll even bottom for you. You’ll have us both. I’m sure it’ll make Kibum very happy. That’s what we both want after all, right? See, I’m not such a bad guy after all.”

                       Jonghyun snatched the crumpled paper towel from his hands and backed off as his mouth hung in surprise. Minho continued to gape at him as he threw it away and said nothing else before casually leaving the bathroom. The man who came in joined him at the sink and washed his hands, side-eying Minho as if he was something other than human.

“Queers.” He spat and tossed his paper towel at Minho’s feet before leaving.

…

                       Minho wondered out of the restroom like a zombie, slowly walking the remembered steps back to the room where his boyfriend was probably waiting for his return. His boyfriend, that’s right. He’d been with Kibum for roughly two months now, and never had his partner insisted on needing or wanting anyone other than him. He was enough for Kibum, and Kibum was more than enough for him. They survived just fine without Kim Jonghyun in the equation and surely they could continue on just like that. But…Jonghyun was special to Key. Key needed them to get along. Could this had been the reason? 

                       Minho sat down on the couch outside their room and leaned against the wall. He couldn’t go in there with this doubt in his mind. All that talk of threesomes and bottoms didn’t come straight from the horse’s mouth; it came from the jackal’s. Damn that vodka for running out of his system so quickly. Maybe if he hadn’t pissed it out he wouldn’t have been so frazzled by Jonghyun’s words. Minho laughed and shook his head. Frivolous words. A fib. A lie. He decided that’s all it was. That’s all it could be. Right?

                       The door swung open and music blared out into the hallway. Some sort of dance song was playing and the familiar sound of Kibum’s laughter was dying in the noise. Amber grunted as a drunk Nicole hung off her shoulder and the door closed behind them. Minho immediately got up and scooped up her other arm, assisting her in carrying the girl out to her car.

“Nighty night.” Nicole shouted in English as she laid across the back seat. Minho waved and slammed the door shut. Amber let out an exhausted sigh and got in the driver’s seat. She rolled down the window and Minho leaned off the roof.

“Are you okay to drive?” he asked, concerned. “You know, I have a job doing this, and I’m sober.”

“Yea, I stopped drinking when I got nauseous.” She smiled up at him.  “I drank some water and I’m cool now. Don’t worry about it”

“Okay.” He shrugged and stepped away from the vehicle. “If you insist.”

“Yea.” She smirked. “Look, Minho.”

“Yea?”

“I really meant it when I said you’re okay.” Amber admitted sincerely. “Okay is in cool. Cool as in…you get what I mean. I haven’t seen Kibum like this in a while. He’s not acting wild or drinking so much. He’s focusing on what he really wants and needs to do again. He seems really happy. I think you have a lot to do with that.”

“No, I’m not that great.” Minho shyly waved off. “That was all him.”

“Whatever.” She scoffed. “Anyway it was nice to meet you. We should definitely chill again. Have a good night.”

“You too.” He waved, and watched as her car pulled out of the parking lot.

…

                       Minho made his way back into the building, finding their room without much difficulty. It felt like it was getting late. Who knows how much time had passed since they arrived. Hours of fatty foods, liquor and singing was wearing him down, or maybe it was the time he wasted lamenting on petty things. Either way, he was ready to call it a night, and by the subtle flirtatious attention he received from Kibum in the last hour, he was sure he wasn’t the only one.

                       Music blasted into the hallway as he stepped into the room. When the door shut behind him he squinted, the darkness spotted by revolving colorful lights as he tried refocusing his eyes in the changed lighting.

“Kibum?” He called out, walking slowly according to his memory of the room’s layout. He hissed when his knee hit the edge of the couch. Finally, his eyes readjusted, but the scene that unfolded before him was one he regretted stumbling upon.

                       The dotted reds, greens and blues of the disco ball spun around and around, gracing over the walls and furniture. They glided over the sofa, the wide circles trailing over a sleeping Woohyun who was balled up in the fetal position like a child. One after another they moved over him, passing through the room until they crawled up a white and a checkered pant leg. Kibum was pressed into the couch cushion, a hand gripping Jonghyun’s shoulder as Jonghyun held his face in his hands, kissing him feverishly. Minho rushed to grab the remote and paused the song that was playing so that there was no other sound but the booming speakers of other rooms. Key shoved Jonghyun away and jumped to his feet.

“Minho, it’s not what it looks like.” He quickly explained.

“Oh yea?” Minho scoffed. “Right, so he just flew across the room, lips first, and you were _so_ powerless stop it.”

“You don’t have to be an ass about it.” Key mumbled bringing a hand up to hold his arm against his side.

“ _I’m_ the ass?” Minho mocked. “Ah okay, because I’m not nearly as fun as your boyfriend over there. I guess I really was just a target for your little games.”

“No. That’s not what I meant.” Key huffed. “And what are you even talking about? Can you just calm down and listen to me?”

When Minho spoke again, it was low and weak.

“This whole time, I actually thought that I…”

Minho choked on his words. His heart and hands were trembling. He shook his head and turned to walk away. Kibum desperately reached out and grabbed his arm, but he yanked it away and glared back at him.

“Don’t, just fucking don’t.”

The sleeve of his shirt slipped from his hand as Minho continued towards the door, and with a heavy slam it closed behind him. The bang stirred Woohyun from his sleep, and when he peeled his eyes open he saw Jonghyun pouring himself a shot of liquor and Key standing with his back turned.

“Mm. What’s going?” He asked drowsily, rubbing crust from his eyes as he uncurled himself and sat up.

“Nothing.” Smirked Jonghyun. “Apparently Minho can’t take a joke.”

                       Kibum turned around and stepped to him, and with one fast motion smacked him across the face with all his might. The force made his face turn on impact and he dropped his shot glass. It fell to the floor and was smashed into several tiny pieces. Key’s nose flared and his lips quivered as he panted, glaring into the face now marked with a blushing imprint of his hand. Slowly Jonghyun turned to glance up at him as Woohyun stared baffled at the scene unfolding before him.

“Fuck you Kim Jonghyun!” Key cursed angrily. “Every time I try to move on. Every time I tell myself you’ll just be the friend I need you to be; you pull some bullshit like this.”

“It’s that _your_ fault though?” He interjected. “Who do you turn to whenever some new guy breaks your heart? Who do you come crawling back to when some loser fails to make your toes curl? How long will it be until Minho fails to give you everything that you _know_ that I can already give you?”

Key took a step back when he stood up.

“No.” He denied shaking his head. “It’s not like that and you know it. We’re friends, and you’re just always-“

“Convenient?” Jonghyun interrupted with a raised eyebrow. “Funny thing about that. I could turn you down. I could leave you crying and yearning and all of that, but why would I? What would be the point? You know I can’t deny you. You _know_ I still love you. You _know_ I never stopped. How could I, even if you don’t love me back?”

                       Jonghyun wasn’t wrong. Nothing ever truly changed even after their break-up. Key still wanted to be connected to him, but at a distance. He feared giving himself to him entirely again, but what he was doing was no different. How selfish and foolish he’d been, relying on that kind of twisted relationship. Him giving and Jonghyun taking, even while it hurt them both.

                       But this time was different. Minho was different. The whole time he’d convinced himself that he needed Jonghyun, but it was just an excuse not to face himself and what he’d become. A coward and a user, drinking and partying endlessly instead of facing life. Minho showed him that he could be more than that and was willing to help him live up to the potential he never knew he had. When he was losing himself in all the tiresome fun with Jonghyun, he was standing still. Not moving. Not living. Now he knew he could move on his own and create a colorful world he long dreamed of, with Minho smiling and holding his hand.

“I’m sorry, Jonghyun.” Kibum uttered remorsefully. “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that to you, or myself, but this is the last straw. I’m done. I’ll return all your stuff, and you won’t be seeing me anymore. This is it. We can’t be friends.”

“Wait.” Jonghyun hesitated desperately, stumbling forward to grab his shoulders. Kibum tensed but stood firmly.

“I was just kidding.” He lied pathetically. “I just missed you so much that I lost it. I thought I could do this, watch you be happy with someone else but I…I’ll try. I’ll do anything. Just don’t go Kibum. Don’t leave.”

                       Kibum didn’t waver. He just watched as the man who used to be the most important person in the world to him groveled. Woohyun, who remained quiet the whole time, finally climbed to his feet and gently pulled Jonghyun’s hands off of his shoulders. Jonghyun glanced at him and he gave him a knowing stare when he saw tears pooling in his eyes. Key turned and walked away, not looking back, as he left his friends alone in the room.

…

                       Minho was sitting silently in the driver’s seat of Kibum’s car when he saw him coming out of the building. He was pissed, bitter and hurting, but there was no way he could have avoided him. It was his car and his things were at his apartment. Plus, he had stupidly wasted money that on any other day he would have used for bus fare buying greasy food and booze. Now he remembered why he didn’t do this sort of thing often and he was regretting the bit of fun he actually had that made the spending worth it. After Kibum was secure in the passenger seat they were on their way home.

                       No words were exchanged in the car, in the elevator up to Kibum’s floor, or when they entered the flat. Not once did Minho look at him, immediately going to work on the process of packing whatever he had lying around the place into his duffle-bag. Key sighed and sat in the living room, letting his head fall onto the back of the couch. When Minho was done he dropped the spare key that Kibum had made for him onto the table in front of him. Key didn’t budge, his eyes closed as he rested his aching head. Minho dropped his bag to the floor.

“Not even trying to stop me huh.” He said scornfully.

“Why would I?” spat Kibum. “It’s not like you’ll believe me. You already made your decision not to and I’m far too emotionally drained to try arguing with someone who didn’t wanna hear me out in the first place.”

Minho sighed and joined him on the couch. Key cracked an eye open.

“Oh? You’re still here?”

“ _Now_ whose being an ass.”

Key lifted his head. He crossed his arms and legs and finally looked at Minho, waiting for him to speak again.

“Where do I even begin?” Minho thought aloud.

“How could you believe I would cheat on you?” Key pressed. “And what kind of idiot cheats while their lover is in the same place?”

Minho gaped at him.

“This coming from the same guy who let Jonghyun suck him off in the backseat while I was driving.”

“I wasn’t with you at that time.” Kibum defended. “Plus that happened like 3 months ago. Are you really that petty?”

Minho leaned forward, pressing his forehead into his folded hands as he propped his elbows on his thighs. Kibum sighed and uncrossed his arms and legs.

“Look at me Minho.”

Minho glanced over out the corner of his eye but didn’t move.

“I know that at some point during all of this that I fucked up somehow.” He confessed lowly. “Jonghyun and I, we were always close. Even after all we’ve been through he’s been there for me. I didn’t want to let him go, not if I didn’t have to. I guess I’ve spent so long enabling him that I let my guard down, but I really didn’t kiss him. I wouldn’t dream of cheating on you. I might have a bad track record from before we were together, but I’ve changed.”

Key softly laid a hand on his and his eyes were shaking as he tried to fight back tears trying to form.

“Minho. I love you.” He pleaded. “Please don’t leave me.”

                       Minho swallowed hard. Even though he was the first to walk away, he couldn’t stand the thought of being without him. Not once during their relationship had Kibum ever looked at anyone other than him and he knew it. He didn’t understand his own insecurity, and the alcohol wasn’t to blame Jonghyun got under his skin. Their intimacy. Their deep-rooted past. And the power he thought he still had over him. None of it was Kibum’s fault, yet here he was, pleading his case.  

                       Minho sat up and pulled Kibum into his arms and buried his face in his shoulder. Key froze in his embrace, but relaxed in the familiar warmth as Minho held him tighter.

“Minho.”

“I’m sorry.” Minho apologized. “You didn’t do anything. I was just being paranoid.”

He unwrapped him and cupped his face in his hands.

“So many bad things have happened in my life. My school debt, this crappy job, my parents; it’s all gone to shit. Kibummie, _you’re_ the best thing that has ever happened to me. This whole time I’ve lived a dream, thinking that at any moment I was going to be forced to wake up. You’ve brought me so much joy that I could burst.”

Minho pecked his lips tenderly then pressed their foreheads together.

“I promise; I’ll never leave you. I love you.”

                       Their lips locked and a salty tear spilled from Kibum’s eye into his mouth. Minho kissed him softly, whispering breathless apologies and countless confessions of love against his lips. A man who made him better and kindled a fire in his soul. He loved him helplessly. Now he owed him all the tender love and care that his body could give and the night wouldn’t end until he made him proclaim the same.

**…**

                       With a breathless sigh Minho lowered his lips and they were eagerly received. Key’s eyes fluttered shut, as did Minho’s when he curled his slender arms around his broad shoulders. Kibum’s fingernails lightly scraped his skin, sending a chill down his spine. Minho pressed his hands into the pillow and scooped his tongue into Key’s mouth to curl around his, grinding his hips down between his legs.

                        Kibum moaned in his mouth and tightly clenched his waist between his thighs. The hardening muscle pressing against him was equally matched by his own aching in his boxers. Minho’s lips moved down to his neck and he brought a hand down to trace along his body with his fingertips. Key gasped and arched his back, digging the crown of his head into the soft pillow while his nails dug into Minho’s shoulder blades. Minho continued to suckle and bruise his sensitive skin. making a moist trail down his chest. Kibum’s knees buckled and his hands tumbled to the mattress.

“Mm-Min…ho.” He whimpered seductively as his fingers clutched the sheets.

“Mm.” Minho hummed back deeply into his skin while crawling downwards to bring his lips to his waistline.

                       Minho lifted up off the bed, disappearing briefly to find the bottle of lube tucked in the night stand. When he returned he kissed his lover again, then repeated the journey he made down towards his pelvis. Kibum propped himself up on his elbows to watch him as his erection was liberated from his bottoms. His pathetic attempt to steady himself failed quickly when Minho dipped his tongue into the slit of his cock and sucked his shaft into his hot mouth. He was on his back again, his eyes clenched shut as smooth lips and a slithering tongue worked on him. He shuddered when he felt a sleek finger search his bottom, stealthily making its way to the puckered flesh between his cheeks. it circled it’s way inside, probing him as Minho’s mouth diligently worked on his cock.

                       Kibum clutched a fistful of his hair, panting heavily and flinching from the combo. Another finger was added as Minho sucked harder, causing him to convulse as the groove within him was discovered and penetrated. His head spun as electricity shot through his arms and legs, no longer able to control his breath or reactions as pleasure surged through his limbs.  Just when the pressure was mounting Minho pulled away from both tasks and stared down at him. The disappointing halt allowed Key to calm himself and after a moment of catching his breath he opened his eyes.

                       Minho stroked himself while staring down at him with hunger in his eyes. Key’s face burned at the sight of his sculpted chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. Wanting him. Ready to take him. Carefully Minho brushed his tip against his entrance that was well prepared and ready for him. They locked eyes as he rubbed himself up and down between Kibum’s cheeks. Then with one gentle press he entered him.

                       Key gasped when he felt his hard length making a home inside of him one inch at a time, stretching him far more than the fingers had done. After stilling for a few shaky moments, Minho moved and found a rhythm, only picking up the pace once he felt that Key had gotten used to him. He planted his hands on his hips and angled himself to hit that sweet spot inside of him again. Key’s eyes widened and rolled back when he successfully struck it. Minho lurched forward and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, feeling the flex of his muscles as he rolled his hips, steadily pulling out and thrusting into him again.

                       Key’s moans echoed in Minho’s head as he pounded him, savoring the feeling of his lover’s sensitive quivering body with every stroke. The very sight of him being spread wide, suctioning around him, and losing control was enough to make him go insane. He bucked madly, his waist possessed by the need the fill him up as soon and as much as possible. Key loved every moment of his growing anticipation. Knowing that he lost himself inside of him and that he himself had surrendered was in itself the possessive part of their love that only they could understand. The pressure mounted and now they were panting together, lost in a pleasure so powerful and meaningful that the whole world disappeared.

                       With a final thrust and a duet of strangled cries, they spasmed and came. Kibum shuddered as a torrent of hot moisture filled him and he emptied in a thick string of cum that made a mess between their stomachs. Minho grunted and collapsed onto him. He laid there helplessly as his full weight crashed onto him. Wearily Key tightened his arms around Minho’s shoulders and sighed happily as Minho snuggled his face into his neck.

                       This felt right. Lying in bed wrapped in each other’s warmth, their breaths slowing as their hearts synchronized. Minho would never again doubt the man who with every smile brought sunshine to his rainy days. Kibum would never take for granted the man who with every breath made him a better person. Mindlessly they whispered their love to one another in words their muddled minds could not recall as they fell asleep. Minho was spent and truly happy, staring into that angelic face as his eyes grew heavier and his mind drifted to dreamland. Their words didn’t matter. The worries of the world didn’t matter. Because as long as he can end each day holding Kibum in his arms; he can go anywhere.

**END**


End file.
